


let your sunshine down

by Jamith



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, F/M, but mostly the same, kind of messing with the timline, professional cuddler au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-19
Updated: 2017-03-01
Packaged: 2018-09-18 12:42:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9385664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jamith/pseuds/Jamith
Summary: Waverly just needs human contact and Nicole is a professional cuddler in her off time.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This first chapter is pretty short and sweet. Just getting into the premise.

Champ was away at a rodeo for the week, Waverly was doing research for the top secret Black Badge division with her sister, and she was working towards a degree in History. Everything in her life seemed to finally be on the right track. So, why didn’t she feel happy?

At first she thought she was missing Champ, but lately when she thought of him she only thought of how he spends most, no all, of their relationship belittling her and her dreams for something bigger than Purgatory. She guessed it wasn’t completely his fault. All he knew was Purgatory and to him there was nothing bigger or better. But she wanted to see the world, to learn everything she could about it, and whether he meant to or not she was starting to question whether she could be with someone that didn’t believe in her.

The need for something, human contact, topics of conversations that didn’t revolve around death and demons and curses remained. It was especially bad on nights like tonight. Waverly had just given a briefing to Dolls and Wynonna, and soon after she was left alone to return to the homestead while they had some great adventure.

It was on this night that she treated herself to some of Wynonna’s whiskey. Instead of researching her report on some war or another she was browsing facebook. Which was not a good idea. Champ’s feed seemed to be endless pictures of him with different girls at the rodeo. There was never anything too risque in the pictures from his trips, but she always wondered...was he faithful while he was out of town? Or in town for that matter? People did like to gossip, but she always dismissed it.

She continued browsing, pushing those thoughts from her mind. Someone had posted an article about professional cuddlers and she was compelled to follow the link. Human connection. That’s what she was missing. It wasn’t Champ, he wasn’t really big on cuddling. Unless it lead to sex, which it usually did. She just wanted to be held, dammit.

The article talked about the rules that cuddlers had. There were contracts involved in most cases and it appeared to be a very controlled environment. At the bottom of the page was a link to another site where you could look up a professional cuddler near you. Again her cursor hovered over the link, but she downs her glass and clicks it.

She browses through the available people in her region. It was a pretty good mix of men and women, but no pictures. The thought of cuddling with another man gave her shivers, and not of the good variety. It would feel too much like cheating, and she could never do that to someone else. She wasn’t sure why, but the thought of just holding hands with another girl made her warm. She glared at the bottle of whiskey, as if it had transferred that thought into her head.

Making a decision, she chose a promising looking profile belonging to a cop in the city. Without thinking much more about it she fired off an email and decided that this was enough internet for her tonight. Waverly shuts her laptop with a click and takes herself to bed.

~

Nicole Haught had had a rough day. At least she could say that working as a cop in the city was never boring. But maybe boring was something she needed for a while, which is why she’s been waiting to hear back from the Sheriff of Purgatory about her transfer.

Taking off her duty belt, she made her way into her apartment. It was mostly bare, with only a few pieces of furniture and one or two pictures on the shelves to show that someone did, indeed, live there. It was comfortable, but she was hesitant to decorate. The whole place felt ephemeral. She wasn’t planning on staying after she graduated from the academy, but here she was. Still.

When she was finally settled on the couch after shedding her uniform and slipping into her comfy pajamas Nicole opened her email app. There were quite a few promotional ones that she had been meaning to unsubscribe from, a couple from work friends (most likely hilarious pictures that were forwarded from their grandparents), and one from the agency she used as a cuddler.

_Nicole,_

_Hi. My name is Waverly, and, god this is so weird. Is it this weird for you? Like all the time? Strangers just email you and ask you to come hold their hands?_

_Anyway, I guess I’m one of those desperate strangers. Because I just need to be held. By someone. And you seem safe enough. I mean you’re a cop, you’ve gotta be safe. It’s just things here are ...not so good. And I think, maybe, this could help. God, I just feel so alone. My sister’s got this thing and I’m just blah. My stupid boyfriend is out of town and now he’s posting pictures with half the floozies in town._

_I guess I’m really doing this._

Well, that was...different. Maybe this girl was a little tipsy, it wouldn’t be the first time. Although, this one is decidedly less lewd than her normal drunk emails. She finds herself smiling at the rambling words of this Waverly and types out her response. Perhaps she’ll wake up in the morning having forgotten even setting up an appointment.

She hopes Waverly would remember. Cuddling could be very therapeutic, and it seemed like she needed it. There was a lot going on in that email, none of which Nicole understood, but that didn’t mean she couldn’t help out in whatever way she could. This is why she chose to do this on the side. After a long day of seeing the worst in people she needed an outlet to cope. Some people did yoga, Nicole spooned strangers.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just couldn't wait. I'm sure that's not a problem. Enjoy!

All day leading up to her appointment with Nicole, Waverly was a mess. Gus even sent her home early after she spilled her third beer on a customer. All the extra time to herself didn’t help and she ended up snapping at a confused Wynonna. Who promptly told her to remove the stick from her ass and suggested that even if Champ were an idiot at least he could help her unwind. That had earned the older Earp a glare that sent her out of the door with a suddenly urgent ‘mission’.

Waverly tried not to psych herself out before Nicole could even get there. Maybe she would show up and Waverly would know that this was all just a mistake all along. She would apologize, pay the woman and she would be on her way.

They had emailed back and forth, discussing boundaries and current stressors in Waverly’s life. The young woman stopped her pacing and scoffed out loud at the thought. Her life was nothing but stress. Her uncle had just died, her estranged sister had returned to town with a magical gun and an immortal Doc Holliday, she was finally starting to see her good-for-nothing boyfriend for what he was, and _oh yeah_ , the town was overrun by demons trying to kill what was left of her family.

Her inner rant is interrupted by a tentative knock at the door. Waverly rushes to open it and is momentarily struck speechless. Something about Nicole’s sweet smile short circuits a wire in her brain.

~

“Are you going to let me in?” Nicole smiles and tilts her head to the side, “It’s getting a little chilly out here.”

As if to help make her point, snow starts falling around her. Waverly, who still hasn’t spoken a word, grabs her hand and pulls her inside, shutting the door.

“Sorry. I just...you’re here.”

“We have an appointment. You are Waverly, aren’t you?”

Nicole hoped so, anyway. The woman standing in front of her was gorgeous. Not only that, but when she smiled that sweet smile Nicole felt warmer already. She knew that feeling and that could be a problem. She wouldn’t let it become one.

Waverly sits on the worn, but very comfortable looking sofa. Nicole stays rooted to the spot until she gets the go ahead to sit down. When Waverly gently pats the cushion next to hers Nicole sits far enough away to give the girl breathing room. She can tell that Waverly still hasn’t quite wrapped her head around the situation.

“So, do we hold hands now, or what?” Waverly asks, the hand in question coming up to float in between them.

Nicole smiles, hoping to put her at ease, “We can do that. Or we can sit here like this, in silence. Whatever makes you comfortable. You set the pace here.”

And they do just that, for about two seconds, until Waverly blows out a shaky breath and speaks up, “I’ve never been good with silence.” Her eyes are darting around the room, searching for a topic of conversation to land on.

“What is it you need, Wave?” The term of endearment slipping from her tongue without warning, her voice soft.

Nicole finds herself studying the girl like she’s never looked at a client before. Probably in a way she should never look at a client. Yet, there’s something about this woman that makes Nicole want to hold her. Obviously, she enjoys the comfort and relief she can bring to people, but never has a client tugged at her heart strings like this. Waverly has a far off look in her eyes, like her mind is going a mile a minute and it’s nowhere near this tiny little homestead in Purgatory.

She doesn’t know if she believes in fate, but with her transfer papers nearly done with their circuitous bureaucratic route she’ll soon find herself a deputy in this small town. Maybe Waverly will never want for her services again, but she’ll be able to see her around town. Maybe less of the nervous wreck she seems to be right now.

Lost in thought as she is, she almost doesn’t register the warmth of a palm sliding against hers, of fingers interlocking. Almost doesn’t hear Waverly’s soft, ‘Is this okay?’ Almost.

Nicole clears her throat, hoping to dispel her own nerves which seem to have come out of nowhere. “This is fine. Whatever you want, remember. Well, within reason.” She adds with a wink to let her know it’s joke, but now that it’s out there she can’t shake an image of what outside of reason would look like.

It seems Waverly might have the same thought because a fleeting look of fear comes over her face. And then she blushes. Nicole is pretty sure that even if she never sees Waverly again, she'll hold onto that image.

~

She is holding Nicole’s hand and her heart is beating wildly. She hopes the other woman can’t feel it with their palms pressed together. Are her hands starting to sweat? Despite kind of freaking out this was nice. There is still a cushion’s worth of room in between them. Nicole’s hand is loose in hers, sticking to the promise of letting her set the pace. Waverly looks up at her shyly from under her lashes and that sweet, comforting smile is still on her face.

Nicole’s presence is a calming one, it’s not something she’s used to. Being with Champ felt like she was always on guard. They never just sat in silence. He always had expectations from her. She didn’t feel that with Nicole. Of course she was paying for Nicole to be here. She was a professional after all, part of her job was to put people at ease. And she was good at it.

All they do is hold hands while Waverly talks, as vaguely as possible, about what’s going on with her sister. Nicole nods in all the right places and even encourages her to go on. She feels listened to, really heard, for the first time since her uncle passed away.

She tells Nicole about Champ and how she finally realized that he did not really get her at all. He always wants her to shut her brain off and everything was about sex. She wants to be with someone that loves her mind as much as her body. And that just isn’t Champ, was never Champ. But Champ has been in her life as long as she can remember. It's a hard thing to let go.

“Surely you’ve had some other prospects in town?” a girl as beautiful and smart as you. Nicole doesn’t say all of what she’s thinking. Waverly is just a client, she reminds herself.

“Small town, small dating pool. We’ve all known each other our whole lives. And they all just see me for my last name anyway.” Waverly, who had inched closer during her talk now scoots a little farther away, not meaning to say that last part.

Nicole wants to press her on the issue, but she can tell this is a sore spot so she lets it go. Their time is almost up anyway. Waverly’s hand is still in hers, and she’s rubbing tiny circles with her thumb over Waverly’s knuckles.

“Well, then they are all idiots. I’ve only known you for a few hours and I can already tell you are one of a kind.” The way Waverly smiles at her makes having to leave even harder. She pulls her hand out of the younger woman’s, missing the warmth it provided. “I think our time is up for now, but I’m free next Saturday, if you want. If you wanted to make another appointment.” Nicole makes sure to add, even if it’s mostly a reminder to herself that this is business.

Waverly stands with Nicole, “Of course. Um, same time?” The girl’s nerves seem to be back, now that the spell has been broken.

They walk to the door together and before opening it Waverly throws her arms around Nicole’s neck. Nicole, too stunned by the action, is just raising her arms to return it when Waverly lets go, a shy smile on her face.

“Thank you for this,” she gestures between them, “I mean, I know it’s your job or whatever, but it really helped.”

“Wave,” she’s about to tell her it didn’t feel like a job to her, not with her, but she doesn’t, “it was my pleasure. I’ll be here Saturday. Same time.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since I can't seem to slow down with this (seriously, I'm already about 7000 words in) I'll probably just be editing what's already typed, typing what's in my notebook, and posting as soon as it's ready. 
> 
> hmu on tumblr @ mymomthinksimfunny
> 
> I also made a wayhaught playlist on spotify if you want to check that out


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay, so, this chapter is kind of filler and i probably could have just tacked it onto the end of the last one....but enjoy anyway. after this it picks up and involves more plot and their attraction to each other.

Waverly spends the next week in a daze. She almost doesn’t care when Wynonna and Dolls go on adventures without her. She does her research, for both school and Black Badge, and she works at Shorty’s. Champ is there almost every night when he isn’t out of town, something that has been happening more and more often. She doesn’t even care, her heart no longer beats for him. She just serves him is beer and walks away to the next customer, stopping any advances. She knows she has to break it off soon. He may not be the most emotionally mature person, but he doesn't deserve to be lead on like this.

Something about the anticipation of seeing Nicole again keeps her in good spirits, despite her inner turmoil. She has to keep reminding herself that she’s paying for this. It doesn’t stop the smile and the warmth that spreads through her when she thinks about Nicole’s smile and her dimples. And what does that even mean? She’s never found herself drawn to another woman like this, at least that she can remember. Of course, she has been with Champ since high school and never let herself even think of being with anyone else.

Even Wynonna has started to notice that she’s been in a good mood. She just attributes it to finally being a part of the group. Waverly just lets her think that. No reason to tell her that she’s hired someone to hold her hand and listen to her drone on about her problems.

~

Saturday finally comes and Waverly finds herself pacing once again. This time the nerves aren’t just for the meeting. It’s about seeing Nicole again, the girl had not strayed far from her thoughts all week. She brushes her hands over her shirt for the millionth time, probably causing more wrinkles instead of getting rid of them.

This time the knock isn’t tentative and she rushes to open it, wanting to see Nicole’s smiling face. She doesn’t let herself question that feeling, not too much anyway.

“Hey.” Nicole doesn’t disappoint and her dimples are on full display.

“Hi.” Waverly steps out of the way so that Nicole can get past her, but not leaving enough room for them not to brush against each other.

Nicole stays standing, not wanting to make herself comfortable until Waverly does. Waverly takes a seat on the couch and pats the cushion. This time Nicole takes the seat closest to her and Waverly’s fingers entwine with hers almost immediately.

“How was your week?” Nicole’s thumb starts lazily rubbing her knuckles. Her stomach flutters in response to the sensation.

“Oh, the usual. Spending most of my time with drunks. How about you?” Waverly feels instantly calm, feeling the warmth radiating from where her hand is in Nicole’s. It’s calloused, but soft at the same time and Waverly finds herself wondering how that would feel somewhere other than her hand. She mentally shakes that thought from her head.

“Pretty much the same. Only, I’m the one that gets to lock them up when they get out of hand.”

“Surely you see more action in the city though? Isn’t it exciting?”

Nicole debates telling her that exciting may not be the right word for what Nicole sees. All she had wanted to do growing up was be a cop. But working in the city was exhausting. Would she think less of her if she knew that Nicole was looking to transfer out to a smaller town? To this small town in particular.

“It’s definitely busy. That’s for sure. But I’ve been thinking about slowing down. I feel like I can do more when I know the community. Everyone in the city feels faceless. I help them as best I can and move on.”

“I know what you mean.” Waverly thinks for a second, “Actually, no, not really, everyone here has known each other for most of their lives. But I know what you mean about wanting to help people.”

“Enough about me, though. We’re here for you.”

The women have turned to face each other, hands still interlocked. Nicole is looking into her eyes and she forgets for a second all the stress from this week. Waverly looks at their hands and knows she wants to know what it would feel like to be held in Nicole’s strong arms.

“Could you hold me tonight?” Waverly whispers and Nicole has to strain to hear her, but she does.

She can’t stop the smile that she can feel taking over, “Anything you want, Wave.”

It takes some doing, but they find a comfortable position. Nicole’s back against the back of the couch and Waverly is pressed into her. She takes Nicole’s arm and pulls it over her middle. Nicole can smell Waverly’s shampoo and a faint hint of her perfume. It’s a mix of something sweet and musty, she does live on a ranch after all. But Nicole still soaks it up. She’s done this a million times and never been as affected in quite the same way.

Waverly feels safe. It’s a foreign feeling. Especially with everything that’s going on. When she’s lying in Nicole’s arms there are no demons. No Earp curse. It’s a feeling she could definitely get used to. Champ never held her just to hold her and the difference is staggering. She hopes that Nicole hasn’t noticed the shift in her breathing or that her heartbeat just kicked up a few notches. Part of the agreement is that everything must stay platonic.

~

It’s her fourth appointment with Waverly. They’ve taken to meeting twice a week now. Nicole hasn’t seen any other clients since that first one with Waverly. She’s completely ignored any emails she’s gotten. It’s a problem. She told herself it wouldn’t be, but here she is.

She’s gotten her assignment to Purgatory and she starts Monday. Just three more days and she’ll be working and living in the same town as Waverly. She should be spending the extra time packing up her apartment instead of going through the contents of her closet in preparation for tonight’s appointment. These appointments were feeling more like dates as time went on. The nerves and the excitement coursing through her at the thought of seeing Waverly. Something about the woman makes Nicole want to protect her. Although she’s learned from their talks that Waverly can stand up for herself. She wants to see that too. If she's honest with herself she really wants to know all that Waverly has to offer.

This time the drive out to the homestead seems to take no time. She has to stop herself from practically skipping to the front door. The front door that opens before she can even raise her hand to knock. Waverly is wearing sweatpants and a shirt that barely covers her stomach, her very toned stomach. Not that she’s staring or anything. Nicole is stunned into silence. Waverly’s hair falls in soft waves, like she’s just taken it out of her usual side braid, and Nicole’s fingers itch to run through the loose strands. This is definitely not how you treat a client.

“Are you coming in?” Waverly asks her, and reaches a hand to pull her inside.

“We have an appointment, don’t we?” Nicole answers.

They make their way to the couch, falling into their familiar positions, Nicole spooning Waverly from behind. Waverly’s shirt rides up and it’s impossible for Nicole not to feel the skin there. Waverly relays the details of her week, apparently it wasn’t an easy one. Nicole keeps her hand as over the shirt as she can.

“It’s like he thinks I’m just going to do what he wants. Like all the classes I’m taking just don’t matter. And that’s the problem, they do matter. I matter.”

“Yes, you do. And you deserve someone that sees you.” like me.

Waverly turns in her arms so that they are face to face. They’re breathing each other’s air and it takes all of Nicole’s will power to keep looking into her eyes and not her lips.

“You see me.” Waverly whispers, apparently not having the same reluctance, as her eyes flick down to Nicole’s lips and back up instantly.

“I do.” There’s no way she can do these appointments anymore. Not when having Waverly in her arms feels this good. “But, I think our time is up.”

Waverly turns around and picks herself up off the couch. She looks at the clock and back at Nicole. They still have half an hour, but Waverly lets it go.

“Okay, same time Wednesday?” She hopes her voice doesn’t sound as desperate as she feels. These nights have become a sanctuary for her.

Nicole catches the immediate response before it can make it’s way out. Now would be the time to tell Waverly that she’s moving to town. To tell her that she’ll be around.

“This week is actually pretty busy for me. I’ll have to get back to you.”

Waverly’s face falls before it’s replaced with a forced smile, she grabs Nicole’s hand, “Of course. Have a good week.”

“I will. You do the same.” Nicole rubs a thumb across Waverly’s knuckles once and is gone.


	4. Chapter 4

Nicole didn’t think that she would see Waverly so soon after starting her new job, but seeing her in the station, going into the super secret conference room definitely threw her for a loop. She knew now that Wynonna was her sister, and she’s been at the station everyday since Nicole started. This town may not have a Starbucks, but there was no shortage of gossip in the rumor mill. Most of the gossip seems to be centered around the Earp name itself. Of course she has heard of Wyatt Earp, what law person hasn’t? But she doesn’t know what that has to do with his descendants.

The other officers seemed to have respect for Waverly, like she was the town’s shared daughter, but had a very different view of the older Earp. Apparently, according to everyone she encountered in town, Wynonna was nothing but trouble. The fact that she was in town, apparently working with some sort of government agency, had most people on edge. Maybe it was the fact that she was working for the ‘good guys’ that threw them for a loop. One of the prevailing theories was that she had gotten into something way over her head and helping out the U.S. Marshals was her ticket out of jail.

Nicole wasn’t privy to much of the town’s history, but that wasn’t really the vibe she got from Waverly’s sister. Whatever it was they were after she seemed pretty serious about it. Even if there was always a sarcastic tone to their interactions. She liked the woman. She could see them becoming friends. Now all she had to do was figure out Waverly’s role in the whole thing and actually tell her why she hadn’t answered any of her emails or texts.

The truth was now that she lived more or less in the middle of nowhere she had dropped all of her clients. Not that she had seen anyone since her first meeting with Waverly. She was completely dedicated to the town of Purgatory and figuring out the mystery of Agent Dolls and all the strange packages from CSIS. Not to mention why the Earp sisters were in the middle of it all.

~

It didn’t take long before she was forced to confront Waverly Earp on her own turf. About a week after avoiding her in the station Nicole is called out to the local watering hole for a bar fight. It’s a Friday night and Shorty’s is packed, but most of the patrons have formed a circle around the couple in the middle.

She isn’t really surprised to see that Wynonna has a tattooed man in a headlock.

“If you even look in my sister’s direction again I will cut off your balls and shove them down your throat.” Wynonna seethes.

“You bitch, I’ll…” the young man struggles against Wynonna. He looks plenty strong enough, but Wynonna is a sneaky kind of strong. Nicole is sure that she’s been underestimated her whole life. They have that in common. Her admiration for Wynonna ratchets up another notch.

Nicole steps up to separate the two, “I wouldn’t finish that sentence if I were you. She looks like she means it.” Nicole then gives Wynonna a pointed look, as if telling her to let the poor guy go. She does.

For a split second he looks at Wynonna like he may try something again, but he sees Nicole’s hand shift to the gun on her hip and thinks better of it. He shakes his head and without a backwards glance leaves the bar in a huff. A few of his buddies follow.

Nicole’s hand still rests on her holster when she turns to Wynonna. “Earp?” Her raised eyebrow clearly asking for an explanation.

Wynonna simply shrugs, “What seems to be the problem, Officer?” As if she hadn’t just threatened bodily harm in front of a deputy. She moves to the bar to retrieve her whiskey, sipping nonchalantly.

Nicole’s reply freezes in her throat when her eyes land on the bartender. Of course, she knew she worked here, but seeing her momentarily stopped Nicole’s brain function. It seemed that Waverly was having the same kind of reaction, giving the back of Wynonna's head a panicked look. Nicole recovers first and set her stetson on the bar, extending her free hand to Waverly.

“Hello. I’m Officer Haught.”

The look of relief on Waverly’s face as she introduces herself speaks volumes. “Waverly Earp. You must be the new deputy Nedley’s been raving about.”

“Yeah, some new hot shot from the city.” Wynonna laughs suddenly, “get it? Haught Shot?” The two women just watch, amused, as Wynonna literally slaps her knee and laughs at her own lame joke.

“It’s very nice to meet you Officer Haught. I guess I’ll be seeing you around more often?” Waverly’s hand is still warm in her own and Nicole understands the question she’s really asking. It’s part curious, part angry, all we’ll-talk-about-this-later. Oh yeah, Nicole gets her meaning.

“Yes, you will.” Nicole turns to Wynonna, “And I’m going to let you off with a warning this time. But I have a feeling this hasn’t been your first brush with the law?”

Wynonna lifts her drink in a sort of salute, “You assume correctly, Officer Haughtstuff.”

Nicole raps her knuckles gently on the bar top before retrieving her stetson and returning it’s place on her head. “I’ll see you ladies around.” Before walking out of the door she turns to look at Waverly in her element one more time, and is surprised to find the woman already looking in her direction. An unreadable expression on her face.

~

  
The next morning, on her way into the station, Nicole stops in at Shorty’s. She hopes that Waverly is around so she can explain. She realized last night that she had better do so sooner rather than later. She told herself that Waverly didn’t care that much about their sessions, but the ire that had slipped into her voice last night shocked Nicole. Maybe there was more to Waverly’s feelings. The spark of hope flickered to life in her chest.

She pushed her way through the open door and into the empty bar. Waverly’s shirt was soaked and it looked like she was struggling with one of the taps. Occasionally dabbing ineffectually at her top with a bar towel.

Nicole couldn’t help but find the scene a little funny. “I didn’t know Shorty’s had wet T-Shirt competitions.” She can’t help but tease.

“Very funny, Officer Haught.” Waverly throws the towel at Nicole and who catches it deftly out of the air. “How can I help you this morning?”

“How about a cappuccino?” She sets her stetson on the bar so she won’t be caught fidgeting with it.

“We’re actually closed right now, and as you can see I’m kind of in crisis. Waverly indicated her soaked shirt, “so, if you could just.” She mimics covering her eyes and Nicole obliges. Until Waverly calls for help.

It isn’t exactly how she imagines seeing Waverly shirtless for the first time and she respectfully keeps her eyes on Waverly’s face.

“Good thing you aren’t some guy or this would be…” Waverly looks into Nicole’s smiling eyes, “awkward.” She covers her chest with the shirt, not sure why she is suddenly worried about it. Nicole has seen her in shirts that cover barely more than this.

“Well, we’ve spooned. So…” Nicole trails off.

“About that.” Waverly looks around, to make sure they are really alone.

“Don’t worry. I won’t say a word.” Nicole knows that hiring a professional cuddler isn’t something people usually tell their friends and family.

“It’s not that. Why didn’t you tell me you were moving here? Why haven’t you gotten back to me yet?” It has been over a week since their last appointment and Waverly had started looking forward to them. She found herself needing them.

Looking for the right words, Nicole started fingering the brim of the hat laying on the bar before she caught herself. “At first I wasn’t sure I would be getting the assignment. And now that I lie so far from the city I don’t really do that anymore.” That was close enough to the truth that she was comfortable telling Waverly. She definitely wasn’t planning on taking new clients and Waverly had been her only regular.

Waverly looked crestfallen, but the look is replaced with one of hope, “Oh, I kind of looked forward to them. Could we still do that?.”

“Free of charge?” Nicole jokes.

“Exactly. We could be friends.” The way Waverly’s voice raises on the word ‘friends’. Like it’s a question, fans that spark of hope gently.

“I could use more friends in town. Nedley’s cool, but he’s my boss.”

“Wednesday then. It’s a date. Now I have to go change.”

Nicole puts her stetson back on her head, hoping that she wasn’t grinning like a fool at Waverly's word choice. She digs one of her business cards out of her pocket and leaves it on the bar. With a wink to Waverly she makes her way out of the bar. And if her step is a little lighter for the rest of the day, she doesn’t dwell on it.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Getting more into the weirdness that is Purgatory and the Earp curse. Not as much Nicole/Waverly interaction, but it's getting there.

Something strange is definitely going on in Purgatory.

 

Nicole can’t help but notice the growing number of ‘animal’ attacks when the population of dangerous, wild animals is actually dropping. Every deputy she asks about it just shakes their head and tells her to let it go. Not to mention the fact that Agent Dolls has asked her to come to him when ‘something strange’ comes over the wire.

 

She just needs something solid before she can go to Nedley about this. Surely, he has to know that something weird is happening in his own town. And what does Waverly have to do with all of this? Nicole has heard whisperings about a curse, but that all sounds like superstition. Yet it’s quickly becoming the only thing that makes sense. Maybe now that they’re becoming real friends Waverly could shed some light on the whole thing. Make her feel like she isn’t going crazy.

 

Seeing Waverly outside of the context of their appointments was starting to blur the lines for Nicole. She found herself reaching for Waverly’s hand was they walk from the station to Shorty’s. It’s bad enough that they walk close enough that their shoulders brush. Every swing of Waverly’s arm sending a shiver through Nicole.

 

Then there were the nights that Waverly invited her to the homestead. Not as a client, but as a friend. They would sit too close on the couch, watching a movie. Nicole would forget the plot as soon as their fingers would touch as they reached for the popcorn at the same time. She was never afraid of going after what, or who, she wanted in the past. Something about her relationship with Waverly was different.

 

Waverly had finally kicked Champ to the curb soon after Nicole had moved to town. She was newly single, but that didn’t mean that she wanted to be in a relationship with Nicole. Hell, she might not even want to be in a relationship with a woman at all.

 

Not to mention, Waverly was still sort of a client. At least they still had ‘appointments’, if you could call them that. Nights where Nicole would come over for the express purpose of just holding Waverly. It wasn’t something they did on friend, movie nights. Nicole kept her feelings to herself, and decided she was okay being Waverly’s friend and all that that entailed.

 

~

 

“Hey, Haught Pants. Can you maybe lighten up? Even I can’t enjoy a drink when I can practically smell you brooding from across the station.” Wynonna’s brash voice snaps Nicole back into reality.

 

She was supposed to be cataloging reports for Nedley when she came across one mentioning the Earps. That, of course, brought her thoughts back to the youngest sister. Not that it took much these days.

 

“You’re not supposed to be drinking inside a police station.”  Nicole barely suppresses her smirk before Wynonna turns back to her.

 

Wynonna leans on Nicole’s desk, ever present holster on her hip. What was so special about that gun? Another mystery for Nicole to solve.

 

“What are you going to do? Arrest me?” Wynonna takes a healthy sip straight out of the bottle in her hand.

 

“I could,” Nicole says, smirk firmly in place, “but I’m worried you might like the handcuffs a little too much.”

 

“Haught Stuff, you couldn’t handle all of this.” Wynonna vaguely gestures at her body with one hand while reaching for the bottle with the other. She stumbles slightly, then decides to just sit on the floor next to Nicole’s chair. Nicole joins her.

 

“I could handle whatever you throw at me.”

 

Wynonna just snorts and hands the bottle to Nicole. “You look like you could use this.”

 

Nicole takes a swig without hesitation. This back and forth is easy for her. Maybe it’s because butterflies don’t take flight around Wynonna. She was beautiful, for sure, but she isn’t Waverly. There’s still so much that Nicole does not know much about her, but she can tell she’s a good person. No matter what people say behind her back, or to her face. And she was a great sister to Waverly. Now that she was here to stay at least.

 

“What are you doing here so late anyway? No Dolls. I figured that meant you were free to do...whatever it is you do.”

 

They pass the bottle.

 

“Ugh, Dolls. Pfffftt.” Wynonna waves dismissively, “Wave has that stupid engagement party and, as fun as that sounds, I would rather endure any torture device from the dark ages.”

 

“I’ve still got those handcuffs.”

 

Pass. Sip.

 

“And I have a feeling I’m not the Earp sister you’re really wanting to use those on.”

 

Shocked, Nicole takes a bigger drink to give herself time to gather her thoughts. “Is it that obvious?”

 

“Not really. But if you want my professional opinion, I think it goes both ways.” Wynonna laughs and Nicole’s brow shoots up, “Goes both ways! Like my sister. Get it?”

 

“Yeah, I get it. And you’re cool with that? Your sister being into a woman?”

 

“First of all, I have no room to judge in the attraction department. Have you seen my exes? I’m sure we’ve got their mugshots around here somewhere. And secondly, I know you’re the kind of person that will treat her right. That’s all I want for my baby sister.”

 

“Of course I would.”

 

“Exactly, and if you don’t, I’ve got a really big gun and enough land to hide a body.”

 

“Noted.”

 

~

 

Their night is interrupted when they get a call about a disturbance at the homestead. By the time they arrive the action is over. But there’s more than one dead body, Waverly has a dislocated arm, and everyone is shaken up. Even though Nicole’s first instinct is to go to Waverly she let’s Wynonna take care of it, she has to call for backup and start processing the scene.

 

The witness statements aren’t really making sense, at least they wouldn’t in a normal town. And maybe Nicole would have taken things like people coming back to life as some kind of weird being in shock thing, but not here. Now she has a little piece of the puzzle that is Purgatory. She never thought she would believe in magic, but the proof is right here in front of her.

 

Someone is after the Earp sisters and she’s going to get to the bottom of it.

 

The last thing she remembers before taking off with Wynonna, and the promise of finally getting some real answers, is Waverly. She’s comforting her friend on the porch and for a second she smiles at Nicole. Nicole’s stomach flutters.

  
Then her world goes black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, let me know what you think. or hit me up on tumblr @mymomthinksimfunny i'm always down to talk fic or anything else really

**Author's Note:**

> I do know someone that is a professional cuddler, but I haven't really talked to them about it much. Everything is from searching on my own, so I hope it's accurate. Come talk to me @mymomthinksimfunny on tumblr.


End file.
